


Bed Partners

by WolfaMoon



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stahma has a secret she keeps from her husband. Curiosity gets the better of her when she asks Kenya a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Partners

Bed Partners  
By Wolfa Moon  
S: Stahma has a secret she keeps from her husband. Curiosity gets the better of her when she asks Kenya a favor.  
D: Don’t Own

//Bed Partners//

Stahma lay herself out next to Kenya. They had enjoyed an hour of bliss. Yet a thought crossed her mind. A thought that would land her in so much trouble as this would.  
“What is Nolan like?” Kenya turns to look at the Castithan lady.  
“Nolan?” Is she really asking this kind of question, Kenya wonders.  
“Yes.” Kenya smiles looking into Stahma’s eyes.  
“Why the interest?”  
“Well, while he has been here. You are the only one to please him just like you are the only one to please my husband. And I do not think him and his Irathian are in this way.”  
“No they are father and daughter. Nolan would kill and die for her. But in the bed department,” she sighs remembering. “They are completely different.”  
“Who is better?” Kenya smile widens.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?”  
“I do.” This has the young human woman reeling by what she is hearing. Does the upstanding Castithan want to bed a human male?  
“Are you interested in Nolan?” Kenya knew her sister had an eye on the bad boy warrior of the town. Yet she had remained separate and not play favorites. Yet when Nolan hung an arm over her shoulders to whisper in her ear. She could see her sister bristle.  
“He riles my husband up something fierce.” They both smile at that. The law keeper can certainly do that. “And just curious what he is like.”  
“He’s…” she smiles. “Playful.” The duck tape. “Tender, wants the woman to enjoy themselves as well. It’s not all about him and his wants.” Like her husband. “He,” she sighs. “He is a good man who doesn’t want to be seen through.” Stahma smiles at this. Wondering what he would be like. Just once for something different. Just like this. To experience the other side of things. To gain more enjoyment then just another step to secure her place by his side. Just pure lust. “Why? You want a go with him?”  
“I couldn’t and you know that. Datak would be furious about this.” The two of them let alone her and Nolan.  
“What if he doesn’t have to know? Nolan is good with secrets. I bet he would oblige you.” She looks at her. Nolan would love to rub this in Datak’s face. “He would probably smile wider around your husband but that would be it.”  
“It is a nice concept, again. But in reality it would not work. I must go.” Kenya watched as the alien dressed in her robes to cover her body up from view. Once dressed turning back to touch the young human. “I will see you next week.” She rushes from the room.  
“Till then.”

//Bed Partners//

Stahma felt nervous yet looked calm as she enters the Need/Want. People knew her husband frequents the place. They also know that she is friends with the leading lady. Sharing business ideas up in her room.  
Nodding to one of the girls she heads up. Knocking twice she enters. Closing the door quickly she doesn’t notice the latest addition to the room. Gasping.  
“I’m sorry, I thought Kenya was not busy today. I should.”  
“Stahma!” Kenya calls coming around from the latest addition.  
“Kenya, how could you?” Getting her cast air about her.  
“I want you to watch. Nolan has conceded to let you watch.”  
“Voyeurism is not really my thing but if you want to I’m game.” Nolan Spoke. She turns coming into the room more to see the human male standing tall and stoic before her.  
“My husband can not, not, know of this.”  
“My lips are sealed and why would he believe me?” He smiles at her. She smiles back,  
“True.” Taking a step back she turns to Kenya. Kenya comes over to Nolan. He begins to undress her slowly. Taking his time to touch her. Kenya knows the layout of the human female. Yet when Kenya takes off his top layers she notices his skin is sun kissed and shaded. He is also inked on his arm. Wondering if his skin felt different. Not the silk smoothness of her kind. Kenya reaches a hand for her to take. She does and is shocked when it is pressed to the very inked arm she had been gazing on.   
The skin is rough under her hands. Yet the art is not a brand or a scar. It is one with the skin. She moves her hand up to touch his shoulder to move to his hair. Kenya smiles knowing all she had to do was get Stahma to get over that stigma of first touch. Of touching what she can’t that she would dive in. The hand running itself through the short hair. Touching the layer between the outside and inner mind. Nolan bends into the cool silky touch. Kenya can only smile as the man who pleases her in ways she has forgotten. Wanting to please anyone who showed him attention. To bad his daughter had turned a blind eye to this heart filled man.  
“You’re skin is so dark.” Stahma runs her hand down his back to find scars littering it. “You have had a hard life.” She finds one that should have killed him on the left side ribcage. A blade of one of her kind. He had survived. Truly an interesting man.  
“A man has to live and protect the things he loves.” He tells her.   
Kenya moves on removing his pants.  
“In a hurry, Kenya?” She nods as she exposes him to the air. Stahma gasp. Her husband is of decent Castithan length but she did to know humans could go bigger and thicker. Kenya smiles at her before taking the member in her mouth. Something no lady would do. But to watch she could not turn away. Nolan groaned under her administrations. His hands resting on her shoulders. None reaching for the back of her head to force her to take more. He let her set the pace.  
Nolan was intrigued when Kenya came up with the prospect of putting on a show for the Lady Tarr. Yet know that he is here it is no big deal. It’s sex with an added kink. Kinks he can handle. Also he learned that Kenya was seeing the lady on the side. Knowing that can go bad if Datak found out. He can keep a secret.   
“Can you lay down?” Stahma asked bravely. Nolan groaned as the cool air hit him. Kenya smiles as she pushes Nolan down on the bed. She climbs atop him. Her mouth touching his skin. Trailing down back to the job she was just doing. Nolan reached out a hand.  
“I don’t bite.” Stahma looks to Kenya who nods at her while her mouth is full. Taking the hand she is pulled to lay beside him. His body is so warm. Castithan’s run cooler than humans. To feel such heat. Reaching up she touches his chest. Hairy yet soft. But it is more the heat that she feels from him that makes her move closer. Placing her ear over his heart. To get a better view of the show and to listen how it affects him.   
The hand that requested her to lay down is placed on her back. Running up and down in a soothing gesture. She likes it. To feel wanted with this even when originally she was just to view.  
“So how do you want me?” She turns to look at the man who is trying to maintain himself while he is being thoroughly sucked.  
“How?”  
“To cum? In her mouth or in her,” he waggles his eyebrows, “or even you.” She startles and blushes at this. Such vulgarness. But she is curious.  
“How quickly does it take you to recover?”  
“Not long but while I recover I take care of the lady.” Kenya grins. She knows what he means by this and hopes for that.  
“Then I would like you to go in her.” he nods.  
“Kenya,” he announces. She moves quickly to mount him. Mounting him she moves with the fiercest of animals. He groans too. Stahma just watches as they make love. Her hands on his chest for leverage. “I won’t last much longer.”  
“Come for me Joshua,” he does. He arches off the bed. His face straining as he explodes with in her. It has been a while. Defiantly knowing know that he will be ready quickly.   
Exhausted and relaxed he flips Kenya onto the bed in a welcomed surprise. Moving down he begins to lick between her pussy lips. Drinking her in like a mad man. This shocks Stahma. Datak would never do something so horrid. Especially after he had just ejaculated inside of her. Yet Nolan seemed to delve in like he is starving. Kenya moans and arches off the bed.  
“Just like that, uh.” Watching she can see that Nolan has a tongue for cullingus. “Uh, stick your finger in me Stahma, please.” Stahma looks at them. Should she dare become part of this? Something against her cast and kind. Yet this is a brave new earth with new rules.   
Moving over she places her hand between Kenya’s wet thighs. Nolan stops his administration to see the Carathian work Kenya over like a pro. The pale woman looks to Nolan. Smiling he dives in again. Stahma can feel his tongue brush up against her hand.  
“Move your hand more Stahma, please.” It is always fun to see the young woman beg. “Uh, don’t stop Nolan.” Stahma moves her hand like she has done in the past to get the young woman to cum. And she comes gushing on the pale hand. She gasps at this, crying out, then going limp.  
Nolan sits up smiling down at their work.  
“Nice finger play Stahma.” Stahma looks oddly at the male human. “She’s good and done.” He smiles at her. The first time the human ever has. “So what do you want now?” She knows what she wants. It is all she has been thinking of all week since her talk with Kenya. But would she dare cross another line in the sand. Betray her husband more.   
Moving in she grabs the human by the face kissing him. Kissing and tasting Kenya and then the added sweet tartness of him. She began to devour his lips.   
Nolan was in one word shocked. Shocked to be tackled on the ground by Datak Tarr’s wife. Who is now running her hands all over him. Shocked at how good the serpent taste. No wonder he keeps her around. Gasping as her hands stroke him. Talented hands working him like she knits.   
“Wow,” Nolan grunts. Stahma smiles as she watches him try to hold himself together. Her hands leave him. His eyes meet hers.  
“Get on the bed.” She straddles him. “My husband can never know of this.”  
“You have my word.”

//Bed Partners//


End file.
